Remote engine starters in which an electromagnetic wave is sent to an automobile by a transmitter, this is received by a receiver in the automobile, and the automobile engine is started by driving a self-starter motor in response to this received signal are already well known for automobiles (automatic vehicles).
Such a remote engine starter enables the engine to be started to perform warm-up operation before setting out on a busy morning without needing to go to the location of the automobile itself; this is convenient and saves time.
Wheel loaders and similar construction machines are often employed in severe natural environments such as extreme cold. There is therefore a particularly great demand in such cold regions for the ability to start the engine so that warm-up operation can be completed before going to the site of the construction machine.
However, the mode of operation and work performed by the operator in a construction machine differ from that of an ordinary automobile. Furthermore, while ordinary automobiles mainly employ gasoline engines, construction machines use diesel engines.
Consequently, if the remote engine starters that are employed in automobiles were to be applied without modification to construction machines, there would be a risk that safety might be impaired in that the working machines of construction machines should not be in motion unattended, as well as reduced reliability in that there would be no positive indication as to whether the diesel engine had actually been started or stopped.